


Legends

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Boys Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek runs a Pokémon Clinic with his sister and Stile is the apprentice at the local Gym, training to take over his father’s place as Gym Leader.





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



Derek blinked his eyes open to the familiar surroundings of his apparent, the golden light of day bleeding in through the window. He kicked his feet out from under the sheets and got out of bed, going about his morning routine.

He could hear Laura opening up the clinic downstairs, the sound of the door chiming and quiet voices drifting into his apartment.

He made his way downstairs, stopping to check in on the Pokémon who had been left in their care overnight. He crouched before one of the cages, looking in on the Vulpix with a broken leg. He was fast asleep, curled up under the soft blanket with his sister snuggled up next to him to comfort him.

The other Vulpix lifted her head, blinking her glossy black eyes as she looked up at Derek. She let out a quiet _ruff_ before carefully stepping over her brother and prancing over to the cage’s door.

Derek unlatched the door, opening it.

The Vulpix climbed into his arms, snuggling up against him before prancing back into his cage and gently nudging her brother awake.

“Hey, buddy,” Derek cooed, watching the Vulpix blink its sleepy eyes. “I’ll let you sleep a little longer and then I’ll get you some breakfast, okay?”

The Vulpix let out a sleepy mew, lowing his head back onto the blue bandage wrapped around his leg.

He shut the cage door again, moving from Pokémon to Pokémon as he checked in on them.

“Der,” Laura called from the front desk.

He let out a sigh as he rose to his feet. He stepped out of the back room and made his way down the hallway, past the doors that led to other rooms and stepped out into the open lobby.

An Altaria stood in the lobby, watching him intently.

“I’ll feed the Pidgeys,” Laura volunteered, holding out a brown paper bag full of treats. “You can deal with your favourite patient.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

Altaria chortled, catching Derek’s attention.

“Alright, alright,” he said.

He couldn’t help but smile as knelt down on the floor and held out a treat for her.

The Altaria crept forward, the soft cloud of her body bouncing with her steps. She craned her neck, taking the treat from Derek’s hand. She let out a delighted chirp, wiggling on the spot.

The door chimed as it opened.

Derek looked up at the young man that came bursting into the foyer.

He froze as he met the boy’s eyes, watching as the smoky quartz depths shimmered like gold in the streams of daylight. His chestnut-brown hair was a tousled mess and his eyes widened like a startled deer as he met Derek’s gaze.

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles said, his pale, mole-speckled cheeks flushed. “She snuck out the front door when I wasn’t looking.”

Derek bit into his lip, fighting the urge to laugh.

Altaria fluffed up her cloud boastfully.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Stiles scolded, pointing at Altaria, but she was unphased.

Derek had to admit, Stiles might be the only Pokémon trainer he actually respected. The young man seemed to have a way with his Pokémon; he let them roam free outside their Pokéballs. Like every ten-year-old, he had set out on an adventure with his best friend, Scott, to become the greatest Pokémon trainer, but after a few years, he returned home, wanting to take his place with his father in the Gym.

His Pokémon had become part of the town: the Gyaradose in the lake that had saved kids from drowning; the Jangmo-o that wandered about the street, keeping bug Pokémon off farms in exchange for berries; the Dratini that slithered around town, letting kids pet him and walking them to school every morning; the Charizard who helped the elderly cross the road or carry groceries and made sure that people got home safe; and, of course, the glamour-queen Altaria who made her way into the Pokémon Centre every morning to score a treat from Derek.

Stiles’ only Pokémon who wasn’t a dragon type – aside from Charizard, but Stiles would argue that until he was blue in the face – was his Bulbasaur; the puppy of the town, who ran around and begging for belly rubs. He and Scott had found the Bulbasaur in the woods near their town, hurt and abandoned. They took him in, but when Scott and Stiles went separate ways, Stiles came back home and took his place as a trainer in the Gym, the apprentice to the Gym Leader – his father.

He was an incredible trainer, and his Pokémon were unlike any other.

Derek admired the way Stiles treated them, and he and Laura loved it when the free-roaming Pokémon would visit the sick Pokémon in the Pokémon Centre.

“It’s alright,” Derek said reassuringly, reaching out to gently pet Altaria’s head. “I like it when she visits.”

Altaria let out a delighted chirp before wandering back out the door and down the street towards the Gym.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh, his expression a mix of frustration and embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.”

“Stiles, it’s alright,” Derek said, a sweet smile playing across his lips. “We still on for tonight?”

“Absolutely. I’ll meet you here at seven?”

“Seven, it is,” Derek said.

“I’d better go make sure she’s not terrorising anyone else,” Stiles said, gesturing over his shoulder in the direction of Altaria. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight,” Derek farewelled.

“Bye, Stiles!” Laura called from the back room.

“Bye, Laura,” he shouted back. He offered Derek a sweet smile and a small wave as he turned and chased after Altaria.

Derek couldn’t help but watch as he watched Stiles leave.

 

 

At seven o’clock, Derek left the Pokémon Centre in his sister’s hands, grabbing his favourite leather jacket from upstairs before meeting Stiles at the front door.

The young man had an old wicker basket in his hands and a bright smile on his face.

“I brought a picnic,” he said. “I thought we could go eat it down by the lake.”

“That sounds perfect,” Derek said, returning the smile.

He stepped over to Stiles’ side, walking beside him as they made their way down the small trail out the back of town and down to the lake.

Stiles made his way out onto the wooden pier, setting the basket down on the creaking wooden boards. He pulled out a red and white picnic blanket and laid it across the pier before sitting down on in.

Derek smiled as he sat down next to Stiles.

Stiles dug into the basket, pulling out plates of sandwiches, fruit platters, and cheese and crackers. “So, uh… how was your day?”

“Good,” Derek said. “The Pidgeys that were abandoned when their nest fell out of a tree have all their feathers and they’re ready to start flying. And I spent half the day with a Rattata asleep in the pocket of my scrubs. How about you?”

“Good,” Stiles answered. “It was a quiet day so my dad just ran me through Leader stuff… I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“Everyone gets nervous on the first date,” Derek said. “If it’s any consolation, I’m nervous too.”

Stiles let out a soft chuckle, bowing his head as a soft pink blush coloured his cheeks.

“I, uh… I really like you,” Stiles admitted.

“I like you too.”

Stiles met his gaze, the dark brown depths lit with gold as they caught the light of the setting sun.

“I really want to kiss you,” Derek confessed.

A sweet smile played across Stiles’ lips, making Derek’s heart flutter.

“Please do,” the young man pleaded.

Derek reached forward, his fingers gently brushing the soft skin of Stiles’ mole-speckled cheek. He craned his neck and brought his lips to Stiles.

Their lips barely touched as a wave water crashed down over them.

Derek steadied himself against the pier, shaking his head as lingering droplets of water fell down his face. He looked up at Stiles, “You okay?”

The young man was rigid, fighting back the anger in his eyes. He slowly turned to look at the lake, fixing his glare on the Gyaradose that towered over them. “Really?”

The Gyaradose let out a low chuckle, sending ripples across the lake as he sunk back down into the water.

“I hate you,” Stiles said—although they both knew he didn’t mean it.

Gyaradose let out a huff as he sunk beneath the water’s surface.

Stiles let out a measured breath, running his hand through his hair and combing it back from his face.

“I am so sorry,” he said.

Derek wasn’t paying attention, he was too distracted by the sight before him.

Stiles’ shirt was soaked through, clinging to his surprisingly firm body. The dark fabric accentuated his thick biceps, rivulets of water coursing his forearms as droplets of water clung to his face, glistening in the glow of the sunset. His wet hair was a tousled mess, raked back from his face as his dark eyes met Derek’s.

“It’s alright,” Derek said, snapping himself out of his stupor. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing the wet strands away from his face. “My place isn’t too far if you want to dry off.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said. He looked down at the decimated picnic.

“I’m sure it would’ve tasted great,” Derek said. “It was very thoughtful, thank you.”

A small smile lifted the corners of Stiles’ mouth as he started to cake it up, tossing the soggy sandwiches into the lake and stacking the plates in the wet wicker basket. He picked it up and followed Derek back to the Pokémon Centre.

Laura was standing behind the counter when they came in. Her expression was a mix of humour and shock when she saw them.

“What happened to you two?” she asked, fighting back her laughter.

“I fell in the lake,” Stiles lied. “Derek jumped in to save me.”

“Aw, my little brother, the hero,” she said, kissing Derek’s cheek as he walked by.

Stiles followed him upstairs and into Derek’s apartment. He set the wet basket down by the door and waited, watching Derek move through the open space.

The man disappeared into the bathroom, coming back with two towels. He passed one to Stiles. “Why did you lie?”

“Because it sounded like a better story than ‘My Gyaradose splashed us because you tried to kiss me’.”

“Fair enough,” Derek said. “I’ll see if I can find some dry clothes for you.”

He stepped into the corner of the apartment that was cordoned off as his bedroom, pulling open the drawers and digging through the piles of clothes. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans, offering them to Stiles.

“Thanks,” the young man said, taking them from Derek and setting them down on the back of the couch as he pulled his soaking wet shirt over his head.

Derek froze. He knew Stiles was strong; he had to be if he spent days on end carrying his Pokémon around, but never in his wildest dreams would Derek have imagined Stiles would look the way he did.

If he had looks good in a soaking wet shirt that clung to his body, then he looked _gorgeous_ without a shirt at all. As he dried himself off with the towel, Derek got a full view of his body; his thick biceps and toned abs. He watched as the muscles flexed and relaxed with his movements, his skin covered in moles that charted constellations across his skin.

Derek dragged his eyes up to Stiles’ face, watching as the young man met his gaze and cocked an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Derek said, shaking himself from his trace. “I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just… You look… wow.”

Stiles let out a low chuckle.

“You look ‘wow’ too,” he replied.

Derek burst into laughter.

“Do you want to get this awkwardness over with and try that kiss again?” Stiles asked.

“I’d like that,” Derek said.

He took a step closer, closing the distance between himself and Stiles. He craned his neck, brushing a chaste kiss against Stiles’ lips.

The young man’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips quivering slightly as he tilted his chin and chased Derek’s lips.

Derek drew their lips together again.

Stiles let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. He turned slightly, looping one arm around Derek’s neck while the other cupped the man’s cheek, pulling him closer.

Derek reciprocated, settling a hand on Stiles’ hip and the other cradling the back of his head as he gently guided the younger man backwards.

Stiles’ back bumped against the wall, pinning him in place as Derek pressed their bodies together. Stiles let out a delighted hum as he melted into the kiss. He wove his fingers into Derek’s hair, gently balling the soft tufts into his hand.

Derek had kissed a lot of people before, but this time was different. He couldn’t explain it; it just felt right. His breathless lungs filled with searing pain, but he desperately didn’t want to let go.

Finally, he drew back, gasping for breath. He couldn’t help but grin at Stiles’ euphoric expression, his brown eyes misted as he slowly blinked them open and looked up at Derek.

“Wow,” Stiles said breathlessly.

“Wow,” Derek agreed.

Stiles smiled, a soft pink blush colouring his cheeks.

Derek tilted his head, kissing him tenderly.

There was a shrill squawk from the doorway.

Derek drew back, looking over his shoulder to see Stiles’ Altaria, puffed up and ready to fight.

“Don’t you dare,” Stiles said warningly.  He turned back to Derek and whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. They’re just being protective,” Derek said. “It’s kind of endearing.”

“It’s also kind of irritating.”

A sweet smile played across Derek’s lips as he leant in again for another kiss.

Altaria let out another squawk, making them both jump.

“Stop it,” Stiles told her, quickly stealing a kiss from Derek.

Derek’s smile widened. “Since you made the lovely picnic, I’ll make us dinner. And if Altaria lets me kiss you more, I might even give her a treat,” Derek said loud enough that she could hear.

Altaria chortled as she wandered into the apartment more and curled up on the floor by the couch.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek let out a low chuckle as he cupped Stiles’ cheek again and bringing their lips together again in a sweet, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
